videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Indie All-Stars
'''Indie All-Stars '''is a Smash Bros.-type game made by KidPixelProductions. Like the title says, the game has characters and stages from popular indie and Flash games. It was originally released for PC and Xbox One in 2013, but was later re-released for the Playstation 4 and Nintendo Wii U in 2016 as '''Indie All-Stars MAX, '''which features new modes, various bugs fixed, and DLC Characters that was previously announced. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. While being almost exactly like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, instead of hitting a Smash Ball to get a Final Smash, each player has a power bar, which fills whenever someone gets hit. Some attacks will also make opponents drop orbs, which can also be collected to fill the power bar. Whenever someone is KOed, they will lose a significant amout of orbs. Once the gauge is filled, that player can do their Fighter Finale (the game's equivalent to the Final Smash.) Characters The game has 26 characters, with 13 being available from the start. The others can be unlocked by clearing Story Mode with that character's specific starter rival. Unlockables will be revealed later. Starters #Steve (Minecraft) #Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) #Quote (Cave Story) #Tim (Braid) #Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) #Boy (Limbo) #Heroes (Trine) #Abobo (Abobo's Big Adventure) #Josef (Machinarium) #McPixel (McPixel) #Commander Video (Bit.Trip Runner) #Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) #Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid) Unlockables #Traveler (Journey) #Jacket (Hotline Miami) #Player (Retro City Rampage) #Naija (Aquaria) #Ib (Ib) #Aya Drevis (Mad Father) #Scythian (SwordBrothers: Sword and Sorcery) #Patricia (Mighty Switch Force) #Spelunky (Spelunky) #Rasputin (Psychonauts) #John Rochard (Rochard) #The Kid (Bastion) #Slenderman (Slender) DLC Characters *Rusty (Steamworld) *Shantae (Shantae) *Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Sash Lilac (Freedrom Planet) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) *Ajna (Indivisible) *Fillia (Skullgirls) *Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) *Yooka and Laylee (Yooka-Laylee) *Capital B (Yooka-Laylee) Stages Starter Nether Fortress (Minecraft) Dungeon (The Binding of Isaac) Mimiga Village (Cave Story) The Pit (Braid) Balcony (Yume Nikki) Guertana Gallery (Ib) Laboratory (Mad Father) Limbo (Limbo) Astral Academy (Trine) Scrap Yard (Machinarium) Bomb Route (McPixel) Welken Wonderland (Bit.Trip Runner) C.H.A.D. (Super Meat Boy) Crash Site (Alien Hominid) Pixel Portal (Original) Techno Battlefield (Original) Unlockable Broken Bridge (Journey) Hotel (Hotline Miami) Theftropolis (Retro City Rampage) Abobo Factory (Abobo's Big Adventure) Verse Cave (Aquaria) Minji Taw (SwordBrothers: Sword and Sorcery) Night City (Mighty Switch Force) Cave Temple (Spelunky) Mind Zone (Psychonauts) Space Combat (Rochard) The Rippling Walls (Bastion) Oakland Woods (Slender) VVVVVV (VVVVVV) Bloody Gardens (I Wanna Be The Guy!) Items There have only been a few items confirmed so far. These include: *Orb Box: Will release orbs when attacked. *Assist Trophy: Works like in Brawl. *Snowball: When thrown, it will freeze any opponents hit by it. *Spawner: Releases a random Minecraft mob to attack opponents. *Whimsical Stars: Works like the Killer Bees item from PSASBR. Assist Trophies The game has many assist trophies, but there have only been 6 confirmed. These include: *Villager (Minecraft): Will release a bunch of Minecraft-related items, as well as some orbs. *Monstro (The Binding of Isaac): Wil bounce up, and land on the nearest opponent, crushing them into the ground, similar to what he does when using the Monstro item in TBoI. *Poniko (Yume Nikki): Poniko will just stand there. But then will suddenly turn into Uboa. Anyone who touches Uboa will get instantly KOed. The only downside is thst the spawn is EXTREMELY rare. *Balrog (Cave Story): Will create damaging shockwaves, similar to Barbara from Brawl. *Aboboy (Abobo's Big Adventure): Will grab the nearest opponent, rapidly damage them by shaking them, and then throw them forward. Will do this two times before disappearing, or after 15 seconds. (Unlockable) *The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy): Will rapidly shoot opponents with his gun, similar to Saki from Brawl. (Unlockable) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Fighting Games